Dragon Ball GT: Transformation 2 - No Limits
Dragon Ball GT: Transformation 2 - No Limits, commonly abbreviated to DBGT:T2-NL or simply No Limits, is a video game available for Game Boy Advanced and PlayStation 2. It is a sequel to Dragon Ball GT: Transformation 2. Gameplay Its gameplay is really similar to its prequel, but with enhanced quality, new sounds and Easter Eggs. Easter Eggs As most of the Dragon Ball video games, No Limits feature various Easter Eggs; it is one of the games with most eggs. Loading screen Just like the Budokai series, its loading screen features an Easter Egg. The screen shows Kid Goku doing some tricks, but if the player continuously tap the L1 button (PS2)/A button (GBA), he'll start gathering Ki, then transforms into Super Sayan, Super Sayan 2 (only in Special! Edition) and Super Sayan 3. Since the loading ends when it reaches Super Sayan 3, it is not possible to advance any further. Destroyed stages While in stage selection, instead of simply pressing the X button (PS2)/A button (GBA) to play, just tap L1 (PS2)/A (GBA). The stage will appear totally destroyed with lava all over it. Some stages do not have their destroyed versions. Characters There are several playable characters in the various modes including Battle Mode and Story Mode, *Goku (Kid/GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 (Special! Edition bonus), Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 5, Legendary SS1--5 GT Final Form) *Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Pan (Base, Grandma (not playable in original version; playable on Special! Edition)) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, super saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Golden Great Ape, Majin Vegeta) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, SS5, Legendary super saiyan 1--5) *Uub (Base, Majuub) *super baby(baby, super 1, super 2, golden great ape) *Syn shenron, Omega shenron *Nova Shenron *Eis Shenron *Super 17 *Broly(is a boss, to unlock beat the whole game) base, super saiyan, super saiyan 2! super saiyan 3! LSS, LSS3! LSS4! LSS5! LSS6! Fusions *Gogeta (Base (Special! Edition bonus), Super Sayan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Sayan 4) *Vegito (Base, Super Vegito) *Gotenks (Base, Super Sayan, Super Sayan 3) **Adult Gotenks (Special! Edition bonus) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) Special Characters These characters are playable in the story mode for a limited small time and/or unlocked via special missions or buying at the capsule shop. *Android 18 *Piccolo *Goku Jr. (Base, Super Sayan) *Vegeta Jr. (Base, Super Sayan) Bosses (some bosses can be unlocked.) *Ledgic *Mutchy *Luud *Sigma Force Cannon *General Rildo (Base, Metal Rildo, Hyper Metal Rildo, Baby Rildo) *Baby *Baby Trunks *Baby Goten *Baby Gohan *Baby Vegeta (Base, Super Baby, Super Baby 2, Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta) *Android 17 *Hell Fighter 17 *Frieza (Final Form, 100% Power Final Form) *Cell (Super Perfect Form) *Super 17 (Many battles with him) *Haze Shenron *Rage Shenron *Oceanus Shenron *Naturon Shenron *Nuava Shenron *Eis Shenron *Syn Shenron *Omega Shenron (Many battles with him.) Mini Bosses *Gale *Sheila *Bon Para *Nappa Pui Pui *Yakon *Android 19 *General Blue *Captain Yellow *Staff Officer Black *Major Metallitron Special! Edition Due to its huge success, a new edition called Special! was created including: *Bonus characters (see above list). *Bonus transformations/forms (see above list). *Bonus stages. *Japanese voice-over (can be changed from English to Japanese in the Options menu). Its cover is reddish, unlike the blueish original one, with "Special!" and "Bonus characters and more..." written on the top right corner. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games